


bruised knuckles & collarbone kisses

by starryeyedauthor



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, High School, Romance, Sweet Pea x Reader - Freeform, Violence, be warned, lots of swearing, relationship, riverdale imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedauthor/pseuds/starryeyedauthor
Summary: In which Sweet Pea is angry at the whole damn world, and the reader is there to calm him down.





	bruised knuckles & collarbone kisses

You stood at the sink inside the art room, carefully washing the brushes and makeshift palettes you had used, humming along to the music your teacher had turned on. The class was almost over and everyone was cleaning up their stations, your own mind wandering as you thought about after school plans. 

 

You startled when someone rushed to the entrance of the large room, heels hurriedly clicking against the floor as the door hit the wall with a gentle slam, everyone glancing at the raven haired girl in confusion. 

 

“Y/N,” Veronica breathed out, looking like she was panting after running across the entire school. “Sweet Pea… Reggie…” She breathed out, waving a hand at you to follow and you dropped everything with a sigh, giving your teacher an apologetic look as you took off behind Veronica, wiping your wet hands on your jeans. 

 

It had been a few weeks since your boyfriend and a decent amount of serpents had been transferred to Riverdale High. Despite the efforts of you and a handful of others, the transition was far from smooth, and this wasn’t Sweet Pea’s first fight- or Reggie Mantle’s, for that matter.

 

You turned the corner and rushed into the lounge, gasping as you took in the sight of Reggie practically tackling Sweet Pea to the ground, blood gushing from his nose as he threw his weight against the tall serpent. 

 

Sweet Pea flipped him over and threw his fist back, driving it into Reggie’s face in a way that made you cringe, and you looked around and at all the people in the room.

 

“What the hell?!” You shouted at Fangs and Toni, the two of them standing by with annoyed expressions.

 

“We broke them up like three times already, they just keep going back at it,” Archie informed you, holding his jaw with an annoyed frown. “Sweet Pea clocked me in the face when I tried pulling him back.” 

 

You sighed heavily, crossing your arms and watching the two boys pummel each other, wondering why the hell the teachers in this school were so oblivious to all the violence that had been taking place for the past few weeks now. 

 

“Alright, grab Reggie,” You instructed Archie, nodding at Fangs to signal that you were going in. 

 

You waited until the right moment, not stupid enough to just dive into a full out fight. As soon as Reggie bent down, panting for breath and wiping at the blood dripping down his face, you slid in and set your hands on Sweet Pea’s chest, trying to coax him backwards.

 

“Sweet Pea,” You soothed, your hands flat against his chest, peering up at him with a stern expression. “That’s enough, let’s go.” 

 

He was huffing angrily and staring at Reggie over your shoulder, eyes cold and full of a deep anger that made you ache inside. 

 

“Please, babe, let’s go before you get suspended,” you repeated, rubbing his chest and sighing in relief when he took a few steps backwards. 

 

You glanced over your shoulder, making sure Archie and Moose were keeping Reggie far away before looking for Toni and Fangs, clutching onto Sweet Pea’s flannel in a tight grip. 

 

“Can one of you grab my stuff from the art room? I’m going to get him out of here,” You instructed, glancing at the clock and knowing the final bell was going to ring any minute now.

 

“I got it,” Toni chimed, nodding at Fangs to follow her and shooting Reggie a dark glare before the two of them stepped out of the room. 

 

You spotted Sweet Pea’s backpack on the floor and quickly latched onto his hand, nails digging into his skin when he tried to move away, throwing the bag over your shoulder before you pulled him out of the lounge as well.

 

“Babe, let me-” You cut him off, still pulling him out of the school as quickly as possible, hoping no teachers would catch sight of his already bruising face and bloody knuckles and pull the two of you aside. 

 

“Not a damn word, Pea.” 

 

As soon as the two of you were outside, you brought him to lean against the side of the school, gently grabbing hold of his now injured hand. 

 

“We have to wait for Toni and Fangs, my keys are in my bag,” You murmured, sighing at the sight of knuckles that had just healed this week, now split open again. “Fuck Sweet Pea, you can’t keep doing this.” 

 

Sweet Pea exhaled a heavy breath, staring over your shoulder and refusing to meet your eyes. You were tempted to tell him off, but the way his hands were trembling made you pause, concern blooming inside of you.

 

“Talk to me,” You pleaded quietly, leaning on the tips of your toes and cupping his face gently, trying to avoid contact with his rapidly swelling eye and jaw. 

 

Sweet Pea clamped his mouth shut and shook his head, shutting his eyes tightly and taking in another breath. You sighed and placed a chaste kiss on his neck, right over the dark ink that represented who he was. You dropped another kiss lower, before tugging his flannel away, kissing his collar bone gently, too short to reach his lips. 

 

Wrapping your arms around his waist, you refused to move, merely hugging him tightly and waiting for his large arms encircled you. He leaned into the embrace and you could practically feel his exhaustion in the way he bent down, burying his face in your hair. 

 

“You’re shaking Pea,” You murmured quietly, breathing in his smell and rubbing your hand back and forth across his back. 

 

“I’m just really tired, you know?” He muttered, so soft you almost didn’t catch his words. “I’m just fucking tired.” 

 

You knew he wasn’t talking about physical exhaustion; he was talking about the looks he and his friends got. The way teachers were more quick to blame any of the Southside transfers over the bulldogs who kept initiating fights. He was tired of the way people had trashed their bikes at the Wyrm the other night, the way that his hopes had risen, excited to finally receive a real education at a real school with his girlfriend, only to be seen as nothing more than a gang member from the poorer side of town. 

 

“Listen to me,” You coaxed, a fierce wave of protectiveness sparking a fire within you. You pulled backwards until he was looking you in the eye, cupping his face carefully. “ _ I know who you are _ . I do, and so does Fangs, and so does Toni, and Jughead. Your family, the people who matter, know who you are. And all of this chaos, it’ll blow over by next month, I promise. Everything passes, Pea. You just have to get through this. And you will, okay?” 

 

He looked doubtful, dark eyes swimming with disappointment and frustration. You pulled him lower, pressing your foreheads together. “You have always protected me, and now I’m going to take care of you, okay? I’ll talk to Weatherbee, I’ll talk to Jughead, Veronica, Reggie.  I’ll do whatever it takes, you just need to let go of that anger, okay? Please, Sweets. I don’t want you to get expelled.” 

 

Eventually he nodded, and you watched closely as the storm in his eyes settled down. You breathed a sigh of relief, smiling when he brought you into a passionate kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck and letting him pull you as close as he could.

 

A whistle broke your moment, and you both pulled away breathlessly, seeing Toni and Fangs standing a few feet away, both of them wearing matching grins. 

 

“Sorry to interrupt love birds,” Fangs teased, nodding at your bag in his hands. “I got your stuff, Y/N. You two all good?” 

 

You glanced up at Sweet Pea questioningly, eyes lighting up when he laughed quietly, the sound warming you up like your favorite song. “We’re good,” He responded, pulling away from the wall he had been leaning on and walking around you, tugging your hand into his uninjured one. 

 

As the four of you started heading towards the parking lot, students flooding out of the school as the day finally came to an end, Sweet Pea leaned down, pressing a sweet kiss against the top of your head.

 

“You know I love you, right? I really fucking love you,” He murmured, squeezing your hand gently. 

 

The ache in your heart turned into something intoxicating, a feeling that made you grin up at him in happiness. 

 

“I know, babe. I really fucking love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> so this definitely could've gone in my riverdale requests book, but i really liked it and wanted to post it alone. let me know what you think!


End file.
